


Relax, Granger

by EmaraAlinsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaraAlinsh/pseuds/EmaraAlinsh
Summary: After weeks of hectic schedule and no sleep, the only thing Hermione craves for is a warm shower and maybe some soothing massage. Will that be possible with one Draco Malfoy hellbent on ruining everything Hermione plans? Or is she going to get something more than what she bargained for?





	Relax, Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Relax, Granger
> 
> Characters - Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger
> 
> Words - 5475
> 
> Rating - MA (NC-17)
> 
> Disclaimer : I own JKR's Harry Potter as much as she owns my hair dryer.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stretched her arms and yawned.  _Too much for a day_ , she mused. Snapping the old tome shut and rolling up her piece of parchment, she looked around the library. It was completely deserted, save her and Madam Pince.  _Well, why wouldn't it, and that too at this hour?_  She picked up her belongings and walked up to the librarian's desk to return the book. As she exited the library, she could feel the tiredness in her body. Her muscles ached from all the hardwork and lack of sleep. She hadn't had a proper eight-hour sleep in weeks. What with all the Head Girl duties and the NEWTs coming up! She realised how much she longed for a massage and a warm shower.

_Is there any way I can get that here? Like, without getting disturbed?_

_Umm... Why not_?

Because then almost without a second thought, her feet took her off towards the seventh floor.

Towards the Room of Requirement.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain blond-haired Slytherin and fellow Head Boy had been in the same section in the library as her, behind the shelves, had exited the library at the same time as her and was now following her as she headed towards the seventh floor.

Hermione reached the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. Sure enough, there was nothing but a blank wall. Hermione walked to and fro infront of it muttering, "I need a place to relax," three times. The magestic doors of the Room of Requirement materialized where the wall had been. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed open the door to her personal realm. No one was going to disturb her here tonight.

Or so she thought.

**Draco's POV**

Draco's day had been extremely boring so far. He had had his usual fight with Potter during the breakfast, landed himself into detention with McGonagall where she made him clean the entire Trophy Room, without magic of course, and finally, Pansy had yet again tried to seduce him by walking up to him practically naked and forcing him to kiss her. If not for family relations, he would have hexed her right there. Or that would have been a long time back, after she'd got him to fuck her under the effect of the love potion she and that Vane girl had brewed.

He had been looking forward to his nightly chat with Granger. As much as they fought with each other every time they were alone in the Heads' Common Room, Draco always looked forward to it. He didn't even know how much he relished in irritating the crap out of her and how much he loved their fights. They never used to be serious ones though, just petty verbal accusations and bickering which hardly meant anything.

Except, it meant a lot to Draco.

For him, those petty fights with Granger were the only time he truly talked to her. He had come to admire her so greatly, he was almost civil to her. And that was saying something, him being Draco Malfoy.

Anyway, he had gone back to the Heads' Common Room to find Hermione nowhere in sight. She was neither in her room, nor in the bathroom.  _So much for a fight,_  he thought to himself as he plopped down on the sofa.  _Maybe I'll just wait for her here_ _. She might be on her way._

And then he realised where she might be. In the one place she practically spent half her life.  _The Library!_

He got up and headed straight towards the Library, all the while thinking of ways to get on Hermione's nerves. Perhaps he would start a conversation with some lame insult which she would be bound to retort to, seeing as she had not once let him have the last laugh. And then he would poke his nose in whatever she'd have been doing up to the point where she would just have to stop the work, muttering curses under her breath, and then she would return to the Heads' Common Room, closely followed by him.

_Perfect!_

And, obviously, it was not a surprise to find Hermione in the furthermost corner of the Library, a place that hardly anyone in the whole of Hogwarts knew, her nose intently buried in an extremely large book, even by eighth-year standards. Her quill scribbled furiously over her parchment. A smile crept across Draco's lips as he saw how beautiful Hermione looked as she worked so sincerely upon her essay, with her eyebrows all scrunched together. He felt entranced, although he had no idea why, as he stood there, all plans to irritate her forgotten. When later he would ponder over this, he'd realise that he'd called Hermione Granger beautiful. But not now. Right now, he could barely even remember his name

He had no idea for how long he had been standing there behind the shelves, watching Hermione work. Finally he saw her stretch and close the book and then get up to leave. He followed her close behind, making sure not to make any sound with his footsteps.

And as they approached the staircase that would lead them to their floor, she almost caught him off guard, because she turned to the complete opposite direction.  _Okay, maybe she's taking the long way. Weird girl!_

Casting a quick disillusionment and silencing charm on himself, Draco ran to catch up with Hermione's fast pace. Then again, contrary to Draco's thoughts, instead of a right, she took a left turn, heading towards the Grand Staircase and upwards.

_What?!_

As he kept following her, Hermione climbed up to the seventh floor and took another turn.

_That's the way to the Gryffindor Tower! Why in Salazar's name is Granger going there?_

But then yet again, thwarting Draco's expectations, she took the opposite turn.

 _Where in seven hells is this girl going? She's surely gonna end up in detention!_  Draco thought as he mindlessly followed her, making sure to check all around for any signs of Filch or Mrs Norris or any of the teachers.

Then finally as she approached the left end of the seventh floor corridor, the answer came to him right across his eyes. Literally. In the form of a blank wall.

_The Room of Requirement!_

Oh, right! How could he have been so stupid?

As Hermione paced infront of the blank wall, Draco made sure to be very close to her so he could hear exactly what she wanted.  _A place to relax? Mm-hmm, I'm gonna help you relax tonight, Granger,_  he thought to himself as the door materialized infront of them and Hermione stepped in. Draco decided to wait out for a few minutes before invading her privacy.

He so loved getting on her nerves.

**Hermione's POV**

What better than a warm luxurious spa to ease the muscles after a stressful day?

_Nothing!_

A pleasant wave of surprise hit Hermione as she made her way into the Room. The ambiance had been set perfectly to her mood and needs, as the Room always does, complete with a large recliner, a comfortable massage table, a large lit fireplace and a queen size four poster with a plush upholstered headboard and a soft comforter in one corner. (Well, she didn't think she'd need the bed, but if the Room says, then alright. She might.) A set of shelves on the wall behind the massage table had a large assortment of massage oils and gels in practically every variant, and a number of other stuff that she had no idea about. The room had perfect lighting, and a pleasant smell, that she couldn't quite place, teased her senses in a tantalizing way. A door towards her right was slightly ajar and most probably was the showers. Her craving for a nice soothing massage intensified.  _Oh well, I can charm a pair of gloves to do the thing for me!_

Hermione first decided to go for a warm relaxing shower, the perfect start. She pushed open the glass door to find an enormous bathroom, not much different from the Prefect's bathroom or the bathroom in the Heads' Dorm. There was this large swimming pool type bathtub in the centre and the set of shelves behind it consisted of all kinds of soaps, shampoos, body washes, bath gels, essential oils, massage oils and probably more. There even was a smaller glass cubicle towards her right which she pushed open to discover was the showers. Towards her left was a single fifteen-foot-long mirror on the wall, infront of which were two large porcelain sinks. The whole setting was so comforting, she relaxed at just the sight of it.

Dropping the idea of the shower, she decided to go for the lazy bath. She filled the bathtub with lavender bubbles and unbuttoned her robe. Then slowly she loosened her tie and took it off followed by her shirt, skirt, shoes and socks. Then she took her hands behind her back and unclasped her lacy red bra, taking it off before hooking her thumbs in her matching lace panties and taking them off as well. Even though she had no one to admire her innerwears, she liked to pamper herself. There are some things with you only do for yourself and sexy lingerie is one of them.

Naked now, she stepped in the bath and was greeted by the pleasantly warm water against her skin. The strong scent of lavender felt heavenly. She loved the feel of water rippling all around her and she wanted nothing more than to forget all her worries and just lie there, relishing in the goodness of the moment. She closed her eyes and let the water wash off the sweat from her body and along with it, weeks of tiredness.

**Draco's POV**

_What in the name of Merlin could be taking her so bloody long?_ Draco was running extremely low on patience as he waited for Hermione to come out of the bath.

He had come in a few minutes after Hermione had gone into the bathroom and he was greeted with the soft rustling of clothing falling to the ground as soon as he came in, followed by rippling of still water. He immediately realized where Hermione was and what she was doing. And in what condition! That thought got him realizing that his trousers were getting tight, uncomfortably. The image of a very naked Granger flashed crosses his eyes and he couldn't help but release a quiet groan. The realisation of what he was doing dawned upon him and the only coherent thought he was capable of making was that if fate played alongside him he might get to see Granger in her most vulnerable condition. Maybe he was to get lucky afterall! So much more than what he'd come in for!

There was another fifteen minutes of relentless pacing in the empty massage chamber after which Draco was ready to burst into the bathroom. Come what may; nothing could be worse than walking around with a massive boner, trying everything to make it go away while all he could think was how little prim and proper Miss Granger was all in her naked glory just across the single glass door separating them. He glanced across the room for the millionth time. He glared at the single large window in the room wanting it to bombard into pieces with wandless magic. Nothing. He concentrated at putting out the cheerfully crackling fire in the fireplace. Nothing. He wished that all the furniture in the room would shatter into splinters. Nothing!

_Fucking nothing!_

_Why does it have to be so bloody difficult all the time?_

The only thing that appeared altered was his vision which was now red around the edges. Oh, well, it was just his effing anger!

_When the bloody fuck will Granger's bath be over?_

And just when he was about to throw all caution to the wind and was ready to barge into the bathroom – decency be damned, he wasn't here for that – the door opened and out stepped a very wet and sexy Granger, wrapped from breast to thigh in a soft fur towel.

And holy shit! She looked at him. Looked right at him. A moment of wide-eyed realisation on both parts. And then she screamed!

A high pitched, ear-piercing scream that was sure to render him deaf.

Instantly, Draco leapt forward and caught Hermione from behind, one hand clasping her mouth shut  _(honestly, can this woman scream!)_ , and another splayed tightly across her stomach.

"Stop screaming, Granger," he growled low into her ear and felt her shiver in his arms.

She bit down hard on his hand and Draco growled in pain _(and can she bite too!)_. He didn't losen his grip though, clutching her even tighter, his stomach to her back.

All he could really think was –  _Fuck! How could i have let the disillusionment charm slip?_  Though probably on second thought, he blamed it on Granger herself.  _Who had allowed her to look so fucking sexy?_ Obviously that must have caused him to lose his concentration and the charm to slip off. _Ugh!_

He took deep breaths, waiting for Hermione to calm down. Then slowly, very slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth, dragging his finger along her lower lip and down towards her shoulder. He didn't loosen his hold on her though.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy," Hermione said with gritted teeth, squirming in his tight grasp.

"Now, now Granger, that language isn't really becoming of the little miss goody-two-shoes, is it? Not that I'd mind, obviously," Draco said with a smirk as he trailed his hand slowly down her arm to join it's twin at her stomach. The squirming slowed down considerably.

"How in the name of Merlin did you even get in, Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, bewilderment evident in her voice.

"Honestly, Granger, you could do better than to underestimate me," Draco grinned cheekily.

"Impertinent prat!" Hermione muttered. Draco chuckled.

Slowly, he loosened both his hands and placed them on her hip and blew a cool breath on her nape, careful that she doesn't lash out and kick him in the balls.  _Well, experience_. She shivered, but did not say anything. Neither did she try to move away from his grasp. Emboldened, Draco held her and came around and infront of her to face her. Hermione was looking at her feet, desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Draco smiled to himself.

"I... I should probably go. I'm – You... I should –" she mumbled as Draco cut her off.

"You wanna leave, Granger?" Draco asked, tilting her chin upwards.

Unsure whether her voice would support her, Hermione merely nodded.

"What if I don't let you?" Draco said with something deep and sinister to his words. He held her shoulders tighter, with conviction, and almost trying to say something with his demeanor. Hermione didn't get it.

"What? You – what?!" Fear was evident in Hermione's voice.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know." Draco said, easing her with hands running along her arms as he pulled her closer until she was flush against him. She wouldn't look at him, though. "Or I could, if you want me to," he breathed against her forehead.

Hermione gasped as she looked up at him, speechless and very, very embarrassed. He could see it in the blush that came across her cheeks almost instantly. Honestly, it was the first time Draco had seen Hermione without any comebacks. It was indeed odd, and weirdly satisfying, finally being one up her for the first time.

Draco lowered his head to her ears and in a very seductive whisper asked, "Tell me Granger, are you naked under that pretty little towel?"

Hermione gasped. Exactly what he'd expected. He chuckled internally. "What? No – uh... Of course not!" She cried but the bluff was evident in her voice.

Draco smirked as he traced a finger along the hem of the towel. "Really? Mind if I –"

"What? No!" Hermione shrieked, taking a step back though the furious blushing of her face indicated that she wasn't appalled by the idea, just embarrassed. Well that was something he could work up with. He chuckled as he lifted his hands up and away from her, gesturing that he meant no harm.

He knew that her resolve was breaking. Could recognise that look of craving in her eyes. Just one little push...

"Okay Granger, tell me, how many times at night have you gone to sleep fantasizing about me?" He whispered softly in her ear, pulling her closer.

Hermione's eyes were still downcast. Embarrassed to the core, and speechless, she couldn't bear to make an eye contact with him. "I – I don't..." she stuttered.

"Don't bother denying it, princess. We both know that it's true." He nuzzled the side of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on her skin. Hermione shivered. "How would you like it Granger, if it were made to be true?"

Her breath hitched, and that was her breaking point. He knew it. He knew the pushing was over. He knew he'd done it. He'd finally made her accept what he had known for months now. He knew she'd go for it now. Draco's heart practically jumped out of his chest when Hermione uttered her next words.

"I'd be..."

"Say it Granger. Tell me. Tell me what I've been wanting to hear for years." He said, cupping her cheeks. In that moment, Hermione let go of all her inhibitions. The raw vulnerability in his eyes when he looked at her was what did it for her. Because no matter what he'd done tonight, when she looked in his eyes, it didn't say 'sex', it screamd 'love.' And never before had she seen such unadulterated truth in his eyes.

"Delighted." She finished.

And with that Draco swooped down with all abandon and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her as if his life depended on it. He was wild and passionate and kissed her with such recklessness as though there was nothing other than her and this moment that he cared about. He bit her bottom lip and pulled her closer and closer until it physically hurt. Her hands found their way to his nape while his fingers tangled themselves and tugged at her wild mane of unruly curls. Tasting her was like an aphrodisiac which now he couldn't bear to let go. He felt as if he was under the effect of a love potion again, except this time he could feel the realness of it all.

He ran his fingers up and down her arms, drawing little patterns on her smooth skin. Hermione's hands went slack and fell to his shoulders. Her eyes rolled back and she shut them with a little, "Mm-hmm." For Draco, it was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. He was suddenly very aware of the raging hard-on he was sporting.

He reached his hand atop her left breast where the hem of the towel was tucked. Gently, he gave a little tug and the material unfurled and fell to her feet, revealing the gorgeous beauty infront of him, completely in the nude.

Draco eyed her like she was the embodiment of perfection, captivated by the sheer beauty that was Hermione. His jaws went slack at the breathless beauty infront of him, and he couldn't form one coherent thought at the moment. All he wanted to do was to fuck Granger senseless right there.

"Fucking hell, Granger! You're... You're exquisite. Bloody marvelous. How in the name of Salazar have you been hiding this beauty under your robes all these years?" Draco said, unable to avert his eyes from her body.

Hermione had a furious blush painted all over her face, down to her breasts. Her nipples hardened to prominence and she could feel a tightness in her stomach. She wasn't even sure she was excited or mortified that this was happening, finally, and in this way. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest and each passing second embarrassed her further. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"T-Touch me Draco," she said in a shaky whisper and Draco's eyes shot up to meet hers, both sporting identical red cheeks. Apparently, Draco's wit had left him the moment Hermione's towel had hit the floor, the same way Hermione's had left her when she'd stepped out from the shower to find a wide-eyed Malfoy looking right at her.

Before she could contemplate what she'd said and regret her decision to open her mouth and add to her own mortification, Draco's lips clashed against hers again. Fierce. Strong. Unforgiving.

Taking Hermione's lower lips between his, Draco suckled until he drew blood. Hermione though, was unfazed. The only thing she cared was the feel of his lips against hers and the delicious ache all over her body. Tongues lashed out to feel what lips couldn't. Draco was determined to claim every crevice of Hermione's pretty little mouth. A mouth that he'd obsessed over since he could remember. Barely feeling the need to breathe, the pair continued their battle of lips.

His hand moulded across her petite waist, pulling her closer as if to merge her body into his. He could feel the fierce beating of Granger's heart in perfect sync with his. Her pebbled nipples pressed into his still-covered chest and suddenly, clothing became an impending problem.

Breaking the kiss, Draco picked her off the floor and carried her towards the bed. There was urgency in his pace and Hermione's heart raced in anticipation. Her nether regions flooded at the mere thought of what Draco might have in mind for her. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and she could feel the immediate effect it had on Draco in the way he stiffened. Though, he recoverd quickly.

Carefully, very gently, he placed her over the silken sheets, grazing his hand seductively against her inner thigh. Instantly, Hermione clutched her legs together tightly, not wanting Draco to see the effect he'd had on her just yet. Realising the same, Draco gave her a sly smirk and began to unbutton his shirt.

Hermione's jaw dropped as Draco finished unbuttoning his shirt, and his toned athletic physique was revealed as the shirt came off. His sculpted chest, well-defined stomach and broad shoulders, all had Hermione drooling like she was starved for ages. Suddenly she was too concious about her own body and instantly tried covering herself up. Sitting up, she scooted over and scurried inside the covers, blushing furiously at her clumsiness.

"See something you like, princess?" Draco winked at her. Bending forward, slowly he grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of Hermione, baring her to his view again. She did what little covering up she could do with her hands, though obviously it wasn't helping much. Tugging off his shoes and socks, Draco climbed into bed after her. He eyed her like a predator would his prey, with a certain wildness to his gaze. Biting her lower lip, Hermione waited for his next move, wet and craving.

Draco took hold of Hermione's shoulders and coaxed her into a relaxing position with her head lain back against the pillows. Her hands were still on her breasts covering them.

"Let go princess. Let me pleasure you," Draco said rubbing her arms.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, almost fearing. "You promise not to hurt me?"

Draco was at loss of words. The fact that Granger would even think of him hurting her made him resent himself to the core. "I won't... Granger," Draco cupped her cheeks so she'd look at him directly. With a shake of his head, very carefully he added, "...never."

"Then... I'm...all yours." She loosened her grip on her arms.

Draco took her wrists in his hands and removed them from over her chest, baring her breasts to his scorching gaze. His eyes feasted at the beauty infront of him as he took in the perfect sight of Granger's body. He bent down and kissed her neck as one hand snaked upwards to clutch one perfect mound between his fingers. Hermione moaned wantonly and thrust her chest upwards into Draco's hands, urging him for more.

Draco felt so horny, it was impossible. The raging erection he had seemed to be getting painful by the minute. He grabbed Hermione's breasts and squeezed them hard, mauling them with his grasp. Diving down a bit, he took one perfect nipple inside his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the nub, he bit gently on the tip. Hermione groaned deep inside her throat making Draco's cock jerk inside his pants. Moving towards the side he did the same to the other breast while kneading the first in his palm. He pinched her nipples between his fingers and rolled them between his fingers. Hermione whimpered, her hand gripping his shoulder tightly.

"More," she moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do, princess," Draco said, biting her earlobe.

"I... I want..."

"Tell me, Granger. Let me give you all you've ever wanted. Tell me."

"Touch me, Draco...there... Kiss me. I want you... I want you to make me yours." Hermione breathed out with raw vulnerability in her tone.

"You  _are_  mine, Granger. That's all I've ever wanted, my whole life – to make you mine. To make you mine in every way possible." Draco said with conviction, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her back and kissed her behind the ear.

Smoothing his way down her stomach, Draco's hand finally fluttered just above her sex. The wait was killing Hermione. She took hold of his wrist and thrust her hips upwards into his hand. The palm of his hand made contact with her clit and both Draco and Hermione groaned at the heavenly sensation. Hermione shut her eyes and bit her lower lip as Draco's thumb began drawing small, tight circles on her clit. The feeling of his hand touching her most intimate parts felt so forbidden, so erotic. Her hips jerked forward and her eyes shut close. Continuing the activity with his thumb, he moved his middle finger down south to just the tip of her opening. He was surprised to find her dripping wet. Her juices flowed down on his fingers and she clenched, embarassment written right across her face. To Draco, she looked like the epitome of female sexuality.

"You're so wet, Granger. All for me?" Draco teased her, winking at her flushed face.

"Uh... yeah, well... That's...uh...what you do to me when I miss you, " Hermione managed to let out, blushing deeply.

"Holy hell! You're a devil, witch!" Draco said, disbelief across his handsome features. Slowly, carefully he pushed one finger inside her up to the hilt and then out. Hermione moaned pushing her chest outwards. He reached his mouth to take a breast in his mouth again, working his way in and out of her slowly with two fingers now.

"Do you like it Granger? What I do to you?" Draco asked, still looking hungrily at her breasts. Hermione chuckled at his expression and he slapped her arse.

"Ow," she gasped. "What was that for?"

"I think you know," he said, spanking her again.

"Hey!" Hermione protested again.

"Shhh, Granger." Draco whispered as he sat up, tugging Hermione up with him too.

"What happ...OW!" Hermione shreiked as Draco pulled her across her lap, face down.

"Now, Hermione, would you spread your legs a little for me, princess?" Draco said, his voice dark and sensual. Hermione complied.

From this angle, Draco got a teasing glance at her beautiful pink pussy. He adjusted her on his lap so he could get a clear look at her. Pure lust clouded across his eyes and for a moment, all he wanted was to bury himself into her and never let go. But he wouldn't. He wanted her first time with him to be special. A night so sensual, so erotic, she'd never forget it. Slow  _love-making_  is what he'd give to her.

"Draco... Touch me again, Draco..." Hermione breathed shakily.

Snapping out of his trance, Draco looked at the angelic beauty infront of him, sprawled across his lap. He shifted his position so his hard-on wouldn't be a problem for her. Gently gliding his hand along her spine, he re-familiarised himself with the feel of her pussy. Pumping his fingers in and out her folds, he worked her up towards an orgasm. He rubbed her clitoris back and forth until she was shaking and shivering from the impact. Her legs quivered and Draco knew she was close.

"Let go, sweetheart. Let me claim this. Just let go, for me." He said while he quickened his pace.

He commanded her to say his name as she orgasmed, spanking her arse for one last time with his free hand. And with a loud scream of "DRACO!" she came, clenching her lips tight on his fingers. Her juices trickled down his fingers and he gently removed them from between the folds of her pussy, cradling her limp form with the other hand. Coaxing her to relax, he tenderly laid her on the bed.

"That was..." Hermione gasped.

"Incredible," Draco finished for her.

"Yeah," she said, and they laughed.

They basked in the glory of post-orgasmic bliss for a few moments, quietly listening to their heartbeats. Just as Draco was about to claim his share of fun, Hermione got up and straddled him.

"It's my turn now, Mister," she winked at him and just as that, his semi-erect member shot up to full prominence within the constraints of his pants.

Shimmying downwards, she unbuttoned Draco's pants and unzipped them, pulling them down along with his boxers. His raging hard cock sprang out and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so... "Incredibly beautiful," she spoke out, without even giving it a second thought.

Draco chortled at her naïvity and her innocent expression. "That's what you think? Beautiful?" He asked, barely controlling his amusement.

"Well...and that...you're so, uh, hard...for me," she spoke slowly, afraid she might say something wrong.

"That's what  _you_  do to me when  _I_  miss you," Draco mimicked her and Hermione flushed crimson.

"Make love to me, Draco." Hermione whispered. "I can't wait any longer. I want—" and the rest of her sentence spoken into Draco's mouth as he reclaimed her lips with a burning kiss. Pinning her down with his body, he peppered kisses down her earlobe, her neck, her shoulder, her nipples and all the way down to her meticulously shaved pussy. Pressing a kiss down at her clitoris, he gave a long, hard swipe at her slit. Hermione cried out in pleasure. He continued to tease the little nub and swirl his tongue around her sex until she cried out that she couldn't take it anymore. Pulling Draco up by his hair, she kissed him passionately.

"Aaargh... Fuck me Draco. Fuck me hard and fast and rough until I fucking can't remember my name." She practically screamed at him.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He inquired tenderly though it was almost getting impossible for him to hold on for more.

"YES! That is what I want. We can go slow next time. Right now, shag the living daylights off me."

And with that, in a single hard thrust, Draco was inside her. He groaned loud as Hermione gasped at the bewildering sensation. Kissing her on the lips, he waited until she was comfortable.

"You can move now, Draco. I'm alright" Hermione assured him.

With infinite care, he moved out again and thrust back in. And again. And again. Until he'd established a comfortable rhythm. Hermione moaned with every thrust and Draco started moving faster.

"Harder, Draco. Faster." Hermione moaned. Draco complied, making his thrusts harder and harder progressively. He felt his orgasm nearing.

Moving his hand downward, he rubbed Hermione's clit and she cried out.

"Ah...I'm close... Yes, yes. Yes! Draco. Keep going. Ah! Keep going, keep going!" She screamed as Draco gave his final few thrusts, coming hard, with a loud guttural groan and collapsing over her at the same time that her orgasm hit.

Breathless and panting, they waited for a few minutes, until the waves of pleasure subsided. Looking at each other, they couldn't help but grin at how far they'd come in one night. Hermione turned over to snuggle up close to Draco as he put an arm across her stomach, pulling her closer.

Leaning in towards her ear, he whispered, "Say Granger, still looking for that massage, huh?"

"I think this is the best stress buster I've ever had," she whispered back with a little moan. "I might need one tomorrow, though," she added with a wink.

_This woman sure is gonna be the death of me!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So, there it goes! My first fanfiction ever. And being the dirty pervert that I am, it had to be a smut. But anyway, I'm proud of my first work. I'd actually started this story a while back, but everytime I got to writing it further, I'd freak out thinking this isn't gonna be any good. I couldn't get more than a couple hundred words out at first. But eventually, after all the negativity and stuff, I was able to finish it. And I had a great time writing this story. I sincerely hope that you people would love to read it too.
> 
> Critical remarks are always appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to go through my stuff.
> 
> Love, Emara.


End file.
